A Certain Education
by Adrastea84
Summary: The fourth years get introduced to a new subject. Eventual HG/SS. Mature themes. *Chapter FIVE UP!*
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction, they belong to J.K Rowling and I make no profit from the works herein.  
  
Warning: Rated R for mention of mature themes.  
  
Author note: This is set in their fourth year at Hogwarts, but does not take place around the 'Goblet of fire' storyline. Mature themes. As always, Constructive criticism and reviews!  
  
Chapter one  
  
The fourth years sat at breakfast studying their new timetables.  
  
"I see we still get our weekly dose of double Potions." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Yeah. Look we seem to have a new subject added." Hermione said and everyone in close proximity to her scanned his or her copies.  
  
"What?" Ron asked frowning.  
  
"Personal and social development. PSD." Hermione reached over his arm and pointed at the box on his timetable.  
  
"Oh." He muttered.  
  
"We've got it first thing tomorrow." Harry piped up.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I wonder who will be teaching it?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe our heads of houses." Ron suggested. "Dread to think what they will be teaching us."  
  
"Everything that includes growing up." Hermione grinned at Ron.  
  
"Great." He murmured and blushed slightly.  
  
"Right. I think we better make our way up to Divination? Don't you Ron?"Harry abruptly changed the subject, standing up. Ron stood too and he and Harry left the Great Hall. Hermione sighed. She knew Ron had a crush on her, but didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
Checking she had everything with her for Arithmancy, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked briskly up the sweeping marble staircase to the Arithmancy classroom. Harry and Ron were still only halfway down the corridor. They did saunter, she thought.  
  
"See you at lunch!" Hermione called out to them. They turned, waved and then went on their way, realising that they were quite late.  
  
"Miss Granger.Could you keep your voice down!" Snape faced her, his robes resting in place, as he stopped before Hermione's small frame.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again." She hung her head to avoid eye contact.  
  
"If you do anything out of line again, I'll be deducting points from Gryffindor." Snape said curtly.  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione watched him walk away. Greasy git, she thought. Then grinned as she remembered that was one of Ron's regular insults.  
  
Hermione entered Arithmancy in a strangely good mood. She was even more pleased when they got a long assignment for homework.  
  
Meeting Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for lunch, they all sat down to a vegetable casserole. She told them about her encounter with Snape. It was trivial but they always told each other their Snape adventures and put them in a mental database for future reference. Ron swore about him under his breath and they finished their lunch, moving onto the last lesson of the day.  
  
That night in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione came out of her dormitory with a stack of books under her arm. They weren't what you'd call light reading. She had sorted out what she needed for that night's homework and entered the bustling common room.  
  
"Why'd need all of them for?" Ron asked as Hermione dumped her heavy load on the table he and Harry were attempting some star charts at.  
  
"Because." Hermione began, amused at the expression on Ron's face. "I have a massive assignment and I want to get it finished before our Transfiguration homework tomorrow." Hermione sat down besides Harry and unrolled a fresh sheaf of parchment.  
  
"You know we have Transfiguration homework tomorrow?" Ron asked open- mouthed.  
  
"Don't you ever look at your homework timetable?" Hermione asked superiorly.  
  
"Of course I don't. What do you think I am a." He stopped just in time when he realised he was about to insult Hermione by saying what she thought he might be. Ron blushed and Hermione unscrewed her ink bottle, dipping in her quill.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and Ron kicked him under the table.  
  
"You do realise we have PSD tomorrow morning." Hermione didn't look up, as she wrote the title of her assignment. It was more a reminder than a question.  
  
"Of course we do." Harry frowned at his star chart. "We might not look at our homework timetables, but we do look at our lesson one from time to time."  
  
"Just saying." Hermione replied in defence.  
  
Harry and Ron finished their star charts at eleven and said they were packing up for the night. Hermione wished them goodnight and in a while decided to leave the rest of her assignment until Wednesday. After all, they had a week to complete it. Hermione packed her things up and retired to her dormitory. She packed her bag for the following day and changed into her night dress. Slipping into bed she fell asleep.  
  
It had been a busy day back.  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning Hermione awoke with a yawn. Sun shone through the drapes of her four-poster and she shielded her eyes as she sat up. Dragging herself from her comfortable bed, Hermione went to have a shower taking her clothes with her. It was a quarter to seven: early as breakfast started at eight. On the way to the girl's bathroom she bumped into Ron.  
  
"Oh.hello. What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked. This wasn't normal practise for Ron.  
  
"I.um.needed the bathroom." He stated.  
  
"Right.I'm just off for a shower." Hermione nodded and they headed off in different directions. Hermione got into the shower. She didn't believe Ron about the toilet. He was probably worried about the PSD lesson and couldn't sleep. Ron got embarrassed on the subject of growing up.  
  
Before going down to breakfast, Hermione tried to get a bit more Aritmancy homework done, seeing as she'd woken up early. Then when Harry and Ron were ready, they all went down together.  
  
"Where do we have to go for PSD?" Harry asked through a piece of well- buttered toast.  
  
"Uh.the defence against the dark art classroom." Hermione answered, consulting her timetable.  
  
After a hearty breakfast, the Gryffindors made their way up to the classroom. Hermione noticed that the slytherins seemed to be following. They obviously had PSD with them. What a cheerful fact to brighten up their day, Hermione thought sarcastically. They sat down, Hermione with Harry and Ron both sides of her and waited for whoever was going to teach this lesson. Five minutes later, who should turn up, but Snape. Ron swore under his breath and Hermione nudged him. The incessant chatter came to an abrupt end and Snape stood at the top of the class.  
  
"Welcome to your first PSD lesson." Snape said silkily. "Today we are going to discuss." Snape coughed. "Reproduction."  
  
Hermione felt her stomach collapse. Snape and reproduction just didn't go together. This was going to be embarrassing. A few whispers had started and Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"Quiet please. First we are going to go through the basic facts of reproduction." Snape paced the front nervously. "Who can tell me how the woman conceives?"  
  
Hermione put her hand up. It was now becoming a reflex action. She was slightly embarrassed, but knew the answer. Snape saw her swaying arm and surveyed the class for anyone else's.  
  
"Anyone else?" He asked threateningly. No one yielded. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"When a sperm, during intercourse, joins with an ovum, this is called fertilisation. They then form a new cell which grows into a baby in the uterus." Hermione answered fluently. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Correct. Another key word; intercourse; could someone define that for me?" Snape asked with a look of sadistic pleasure. Not even Hermione wanted to answer this question. Some people started to giggle mainly the Slytherins.  
  
"We are not all nervous first years. I want an answer." Snape clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace through the rows of desks. "Right. I'll explain for you, as you all seem to be to frightened. Points will be deducted for this." Snape cleared his throat again. "During intercourse, the man's erect penis enters the woman's vagina."  
  
He looked at the blushing faces. Hermione felt herself becoming aroused for some unknown reason. How could she have? It was Snape for crying out loud.  
  
Ron nudged her and she grinned at him.  
  
"Now.when he enters her, they begin a rhythm, where the main slides in and out of her repeatedly. This may result in an." Snape gave a wicked grin at their tense faces. "Orgasm."  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat. Why on earth was she feeling like this? She felt warm and tingly in a particular place and her breathing became erratic.  
  
"Could someone tell me what an orgasm is?" Snape could have laughed at their expressions, but decided not too, thinking what it would do to his reputation.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up. Ron and Harry looked at her incredulously as did the rest of the class.  
  
"Granger." Snape said briefly.  
  
"An orgasm is a series of muscular contractions where the recipient feels a period of intense pleasure, followed by one of relaxation." Hermione replied. Where had that come from? Her composure had faultered and she felt decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
"Correct. How do you know that Granger?" Snape asked maliciously. Hermione blushed and looked down at the desk. Some of the Slytherins grinned.  
  
The rest of the lesson was less embarrassing and they got through it unscathed. Hermione was still threatened with intense arousal after they had left the classroom.  
  
"That was a tad unnerving." Harry moped his brow. He was looking a bit worse for wear too. "I mean.Snape teaching that? Madness."  
  
Hermione felt hot and flustered. She wanted to have a cold shower and relieve her state. They had Transfiguration though.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione remained aroused for most of the day and in Potions, their last lesson, couldn't even look Snape in the eye.  
  
"I can't believe we've had Snape teaching us twice today." Harry groaned as they walked up to dinner.  
  
"Hmmm." Hermione said vaguely.  
  
They got to the hall and sat at Gryffindor table.  
  
"That was an embarrassing PSD lesson." Dean Thomas said conversationally.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said with emphasis.  
  
Hermione ate her pork chops quickly and then got up hastily.  
  
"Where you off to?" Ron asked scandalised.  
  
"Homework." She said and rushed out the hall to another roll of the eyes from Ron.  
  
Hermione was ablaze with arousal and she went to the shower room in the girl's bathroom, locking the door. She put a silencing spell on the room, not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to do. Stripping off and stepping under the shower, she set it to the coldest setting. Hermione could have sworn she heard her skin sizzle as the cold water hit her. As she alleviated her state she couldn't get Snape's image out her head. How annoying, she thought, as she got out of the shower, wrapping herself up in a big fluffy towel. Feeling totally sated, Hermione tackled her Arithmancy assignment as Harry and Ron arrived back from the Great Hall.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked them. They sat at the table opposite her.  
  
"Oh, we got chatting to Dean about how we hate Snape." Ron said folding his arms.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, dipping her quill in her ink for a fresh load.  
  
"Are you okay.you look a little flushed?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione went brighter.  
  
"I'm f-fine." She stammered.  
  
"Okay." Ron eyed her suspiciously. "I'm going to do my Transfiguration homework." He pulled some books out of his bag.  
  
"What!?" Hermione looked at him as though he'd suddenly gone insane. "Never been known. Ron Weasly doing his homework on the day he got it."  
  
"Oh, ha, ha." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione grinned and proceeded to finish her Arithmancy homework, a day early.  
  
Hermione slept well again that night. But instead of a peaceful, seemingly dreamless night, she had lots of dreams.  
  
She was led on a big four poster bed, her eyes were closed and her legs were open. Feeling a cool breeze on her body she realised she was naked. Opening her eyes she saw Snape push his tongue into her moist entrance. She heard herself groan and closed her eyes in pleasure. An intense feeling in her groin built up, until she didn't think she could take it anymore.  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright, panting. She was drenched in sweat and it took her a moment to realise where she was.  
  
What a dream! Just where in Merlin's name had that appeared from? Why had she started to get thoughts about Snape all of a sudden? Weird. Hermione drifted back to sleep confused.  
  
Hermione woke up next morning, still pondering her dream. This was definitely something she wanted to keep to herself. It was seven thirty, so Hermione got dressed and went down to the common room. Harry and Ron were already there playing wizard chess.  
  
"Hi, what you two doing up early?" Hermione sat down next to Ron.  
  
"I couldn't sleep because I have a match against Slytherin in a couple of weeks." Harry explained.  
  
"So soon?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said as he considered his next move. "Practise tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood up, not able to sit still for some reason. Maybe she was just tense about double Potions they had after breakfast.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" You seem nervous about something." Harry said.  
  
"No.No I'm not. Perfectly fine. Shall we go down to breakfast?" Hermione picked up her bag and hastily walked to the portrait hole.  
  
Harry and Ron packed their chess away and followed her out into the corridor. When they were happily seated, eating breakfast Hermione looked to the entrance doors to see Snape enter, his robes swishing behind him. He stopped at Gryffindor table.  
  
"Miss Granger.would you please tuck your shirt in." Snape said somewhat loudly. Hermione, who didn't have her robes on yet, tucked in the back of her shirt that was coming lose. Snape continued his journey to the teacher's table. Ron shook his head.  
  
"That slimy git is going to get my fist in his face one day." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah.Malfoy hasn't even done up his tie. It's just round his neck." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Snape doesn't tell him off." Hermione sighed. She was still deeply disconcerted about the dream she'd had last night. "Why were you looking at Malfoy anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry mumbled and blushed a little. "I was just generally looking around. Aren't I even allowed to do that anymore?"  
  
"I was only saying." Hermione sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning.  
  
"Well you're doing to much of that lately." Harry got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I take it you're coming to Potions?"  
  
"Of course we are Harry, what you on about?" Ron got up, so Hermione did too and they all made their way down to the dungeons as the bell for first lesson rang.  
  
The trio sat down at their normal places in the second row. It was a theory lesson, so everyone got out their parchment and quills. Snape burst into the classroom and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. What was going on with her lately?  
  
"Now class.could you please copy the notes that I'm going to transcribe to the board." Snape picked up a piece of chalk and turned his back to the black board, starting to write.  
  
Hermione's hand shook as she wrote and her mind was in turmoil. She had also started to feel hot, which was strange for September weather.  
  
After the lesson, Hermione was extremely irritated with herself. She had let herself become aroused again and she felt uncomfortable as she sat in Defence against the dark arts.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Christmas soon and Hermione had been fighting her attraction to Snape for two whole months. Every night she seemed to have dreams about Snape. A most recent one where he took her over the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, with everyone watching. It seemed to get worse every night. There would always be a different kind of dream including Snape.  
  
In class, Hermione just couldn't seem to keep her composure. It was just getting slowly worse. What was she to do?  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think and anything that could be improved! Chapter two coming soon. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter two  
  
A/N: Thankyou for the reviews and to my beta Atalaya.  
  
One Friday evening Hermione found herself talking to Ginny Weasly in her dormitory.  
  
"Okay you've got to tell me who you've got a crush on." Ginny said to Hermione. Ginny had told her that she still liked Harry and wanted to ask him to the Yule ball.  
  
"Well..."Hermione started. Should she tell her about Snape? Maybe it would be good to get it off her chest. Ginny wouldn't tell anyone. "...You have to promise not to laugh."  
  
"I won't. Who is it?" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Snape." Hermione said quietly, not looking at Ginny.  
  
"Snape?" Ginny questioned as if she didn't know who he was or where he came from. "Why Snape?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. I can't stop dreaming about him..." Hermione stopped and blushed. Ginny giggled.  
  
"I know what you mean. I usually dream about Harry.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Yes of course I do. You wouldn't want to know the content of some of the dreams I have." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Neither would you." Hermione agreed. "I don't know what to do about it."  
  
"Try and forget about him. Look around the school and find another crush. Someone that might want to go out with you."  
  
"Hmmm..." Hermione thought. That would be a good idea. It would stop her thinking of Snape and she might stop dreaming about him then.  
  
"Now...who might you have liked in your previous years?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No one really." Hermione thought. She had always been so engrossed in her school work that it had never really occurred to her.  
  
"There must be someone." Ginny said firmly.  
  
"There isn't." Hermione said definitely.  
  
"Fine. But I think you liking Snape is going a little over the top." Ginny said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well I can't help it." Hermione said.  
  
"True." Ginny said. " Could you find out who Harry fancies for me?"  
  
"If I must." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought you had your own contacts that would help you out?"  
  
"You are the 'Harry' contact." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh...all right then. I'll try and get something out of him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday morning in the Gryffindor common room found most people sitting around the fire, reading or playing wizard chess. Harry and Ron were playing chess while Hermione did her homework. She looked around the common room in thought and Ginny caught her eye. She was sitting on a sofa reading 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade Three.' Ginny averted her eyes towards Harry and nodded. Hermione understood and turned to Harry.  
  
"So...tell me Harry, got your eye on anyone at the moment?" Hermione decided it was best to take the obvious approach. If she went by it technically he never knew what she was on about.  
  
"Eye on? What you on about?" Harry considered his next move.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out? Who do you fancy?" Hermione watched him move his castle. Harry looked up, blushed slightly and mumbled:  
  
"Um...no one really."  
  
"Oh." Hermione was rather dissapointed. Maybe he was being evasive.  
  
"Why'd you want to know?" Harry didn't look at her.  
  
"Conversation point. How about any third years?" Hermione tried to point him in a direction.  
  
"Third years? Why third years?" Harry frowned, then his eyes widened. "Ginny?"  
  
Ginny at her name being mentioned looked up. Realising Hermione must have got him on the subject, put her head further into her book.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Hermione reloaded her quill.  
  
"Um...I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Hermione shook her head in confusion.  
  
"Yeah...but..." Harry looked at Ginny, who didn't look up, pretending to be oblivious to the whole conversation. He shrugged. "I'll get back to you."  
  
Hermione sighed. He sounded like someone on the phone. 'I'll get back to you.' She turned to Ginny and shrugged, Ginny only raised her eyebrows.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a couple of weeks until Christmas and the Yule Ball. Hermione had managed to keep her Snape attraction at bay over the past weeks and tried to concentrate on school work. It still remained a little and PSD lessons were always embarrassing, but that was something she'd just have to get over. Especially while Snape teached it.  
  
One morning Hermione was talking to Ginny in the corridor. Hermione had PSD and Ginny Transfiguration. The two classrooms were near each other and the classes were waiting to go into their first lesson.  
  
"So...how you going to deal with this lesson?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've tried to stop liking him but it's proved harder than I thought." Hermione shifted her heavy bag, to make it more comfortable to carry.  
  
"Yeah...strange to say when that persons Snape." Ginny said. Hermione briefly caught eye contact with Malfoy and he raised his eyes. What was that for? Snape arrived and ushered them into the classroom. Why had Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her? Hang on. That had been when Ginny had said about Snape. He'd been listening in and now knew about her secret! Great...Would he tell anyone? He probably would. He might because that's just the kind of person he was. She'd have to be careful now. During PSD, he kept smirking at her and stifling laughs with his cronies. Obviously Snape did nothing to stop them.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, Hermione went to find Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I think Malfoy knows about Snape." She told her, sitting in the opposite chair to her, by the fire.  
  
"How do know?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
"Well, in PSD he kept laughing at me and smirking." Hermione explained anxiously.  
  
"He was probably only trying to get you worried." Ginny waved a hand and then eagerly leaned forward. "What did Harry say in your conversation yesterday?"  
  
"Um..."Hermione thought bewildered. "He said he didn't know and would get back to me."  
  
"Oh...right." Ginny flopped back in her chair.  
  
"Are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No! The Yule Ball. I'm not leaving Harry alone with other admirers, waiting to take my place." Ginny answered.  
  
"Hmmm...I'm staying too. I'm wondering if it's a good idea now that I've got this crush on Snape." Hermione admitted.  
  
"You've got to stay! You're my only link to Harry...and you're obviously a good friend." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"I know. You are too." Hermione stood up.  
  
"Where is Harry anyway?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Quidditch practice. There's a match against Slytherin on Saturday." Hermione reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes...I've got to go to that." Ginny said.  
  
"Right. Better get on with my homework." Hermione went to her dormitory and tried to concentrate on her Potions essay. Snape was still on her mind and she nearly gave up, because trying to do homework while battling with intense arousal wasn't doing her any good.  
  
* * *  
  
The following day turned out to be a complete disaster for Hermione. Firstly, wherever she went people seemed to whisper and try to suppress laughter. She didn't find out why until she got to Potions. Snape was late and everyone except Ron and Harry were staring at her. As usual they were totally oblivious to what was happening. Hermione looked nervously around at the transfixed gazes and the impenetrable silence was deafening.  
  
"What?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Everyone knows your secret Granger." A cold, drawling voice sliced through the silence like a sharp knife.  
  
"What secret?" Hermione didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Snape." Draco smirked. "Strange choice when you could have me."  
  
Harry and Ron looked bewildered about the Snape revelation and even more shocked when Draco said she could have him. The others were on edge too.  
  
"You?" Hermione's heart was pounding. What was going on?  
  
"I'm blatantly joking here Granger, but it's still an odd choice. You better be careful he doesn't find out." Draco said, his eyes flashing in the dungeon light.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked defensively. At that moment Snape swished through the door and stopped still as he observed the students that were still standing. He had heard what Hermione had said.  
  
"Why aren't you seated with your equipment out?" Snape asked dangerously. He looked wind-swept as though he'd been running. Stools scraped back as everyone scrambled to sit down.  
  
"Miss Granger..." Snape started. It seemed as if everyone in the room had stopped breathing. "I distinctly heard you ask Mr Malfoy, "Is that a threat?" Obviously you were both having a disagreement. Twenty-five points from Gyffindor. This is the third time you've crossed the line. I won't tolerate it anymore."  
  
Hermione could have laughed at the situation. Why did points have to be deducted? Draco had been threatening her, not the other way around. Why did he think she started it?  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! Next chapter is coming soon. 


	3. Realization

Chapter three

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks again to my beta Atalaya.

During the lesson Snape kept eyeing Hermione suspiciously. Hermione hoped he didn't know about her crush. He couldn't, she thought. Everyone else had only just found out.

On the way up to dinner, Ginny caught up with Hermione.

"Have you made any progress on Harry?" She asked eagerly.

"Um…no…sorry. I'll try." Hermione said absent-mindly.

"Okay. So have you forgotten Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Keep your voice down." Hermione said in a frantic whisper. " Half the year already knows because of that scumbag Malfoy."

"Great. Well all you can do is lie low and ignore any comments." Ginny advised.

"Right and in the mean time try and forget about Snape when I have four Potions lessons a week and on PSD lesson on top of that." Hermione said irritably.

"I'm sure your manage." Ginny said consolingly.

Hermione pretty much doubted that. She was getting these dreams every night and thought about him most of the day. Settling down to dinner she pondered her situation. It would be a hard on to crack. Hermione looked up at the teacher's table. Snape was still watching her. He must know. 

Throughout the next few days up to the Slytherin versus Griffindor Quidditch match, Snape hardly glanced at Hermione, so her suspicions were quelled. The morning of the match, found Hermione, Ginny and Ron sitting in the stands waiting for the match to start. It was a surprisingly sunny day, but still with a cold biting wind that made Hermione shiver and sink lower into her cloak. 

"There's Snape." Ginny pointed to the Slytherin stands where Severus Snape sat with a green Slytherin scarf around his neck.

"Yes I know." Hermione said annoyed. 

She didn't need reminding of Snape's presence wherever she went. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor team coming out onto the pitch, red and gold robes gleaming in the winter sunlight. Harry looked decidedly flustered and had his broom held clumsily over his shoulder. Hermione frowned and then her attention turned to the Slytherin team who had also walked out onto the pitch looking smug. Malfoy was trying to look prestigious as always and the roars from either side of the stands were tumultuous.

Wood and Flint shook hands, albeit somewhat harshly and each team mounted their brooms. They were off, soaring through the air, Angelina taking possession of the Quaffle. Hermione switched off to the chain of events, as she had never been that interested in Quidditch, even though she really wanted Gyffindor to win. She focused her gaze on Harry who was scanning the pitch for a sign of the Golden Snitch. Griffindor scored. 10-0. Hermione looked over to Snape who was watching the Slytherin seeker intently. A roar from the crowd turned her attention back to the game. Malfoy had suddenly dived through the air in pursuit of the Snitch. Harry was zooming after him at break-neck speed. Hermione frowned again. Usually Harry spotted the snitch first. 

The next series of events happened in quick succession. Malfoy's hand closed around the Snitch, a bludger came flying through the air, curtesey of George and landed smack in Malfoy's shoulder. The Slytherin's booed and hissed, as Malfoy swayed on his broom, suddenly falling off it and plummeting to the ground below. He hit the ground with a sickening thud and Hermione saw Harry race towards the ground, falling besides Malfoy's side.

"What's he bothering with that git for!?" Ron bellowed. "Slytherin have already won for God's sake! Let's hope the slimy idiot is dead!"

"Ron!" Hermione chastised him.

"Slytherin win!" Shouted Lee Jordon the commentator. " The slimy-"

"Jordon!" McGonagalls voice rang out.

Hermione watched Malfoy being taken away on a stretcher. She saw Harry watch it float up the grounds to the great oak doors and then turn away picking up his broom. Hermione walked back up to the castle with Ron and Ginny. Snape swished past them and Hermione gasped as his cloak lightly touched her arm.

Ron frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Hermione said in tone that told anyone that something must be wrong.

"Right." Ron said, not picking up on it.

They went into the great hall for an early lunch and Harry didn't join them until they were firmly ensconced in the common room, reading or doing homework.

"Where did you get to?" Hermione asked him as he joined her at the table she was doing homework on.

"Oh…I went to the Library to get a book." Harry said, not looking up.

"Where is the book?" Hermione asked visually searching him for an invisible book.

"Oh…I…" Harry blushed. "They didn't have it." Then he hastily got up and escaped to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione shook her head, telling herself she had other things to worry about.

* * *

On the night before the Yule Ball, Hermione spoke to Ginny.

"So what are you wearing?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I haven't really thought." Hermione said truthfully.

"What! You have to wear something really nice to get Snape's attention." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny! I can't try and get a teachers attention!" Hermione practically shouted catching herself before anyone heard.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Well, it's unethical and I'm only fifteen." Hermione explained.

"Okay, okay, maybe not in sexual way. Wear something that will wow him." I have just the thing. Come with me." Ginny led her up to her dormitory. She pulled a long red dress out of her trunk. "Go ahead and try it on." She thrust the dress in her hands. Ginny turned away while Hermione changed into it.

"I can't wear this!" Hermione looked in the mirror.

"Why not? You look really nice?" Ginny said.

"Well, for a start it's got a split right up the thigh and it plunges right down the neck line." Hermione looked at herself critically. 

"So?" Ginny asked. " Perfect!"

"But do I really want Snape to think of me like that?" Hermione wrinkled up her nose.

"Yes you do! Well, he might not even notice you yet." Ginny said.

"Right." Hermione did think it was a nice dress, if a little revealing. "What are you wearing?"

"I have something. Don't worry. I'm asking Harry to go when we get back in the common room." Ginny said proudly.

"Really? Good luck. Trying to get him to talk nowadays is like trying to get blood out of a stone."

As they arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny went up to Harry who was playing chess with Ron.

"Harry," Ginny started. Harry looked up. "Would…um…you go to the ball with me?" She finished blushing. Harry blushed too but cleared his throat.

"Um…yeah okay."

Ginny smiled.

"Great!" Then she bounded off leaving a bewildered Harry in her wake. Hermione gave her the thumbs up and she suddenly found herself face to face with Ron.

"Would you go with me Hermione?" 

"What?" Hermione turned to face him.

"To the ball." He blushed.

"Yes of course I will." Hermione smiled, making him blush even more.

"Right. Cool." Then he hastily went back to Harry and Wizard's Chess. 

* * *

The following evening Hermione was panicking. She really felt quite self-conscious in the dress and didn't have any matching shoes. She went into Ginny's dormitory.

"I haven't got any shoes and this dress-" Hermione tugged at it. Ginny interrupted.

"Stop panicking! I have some shoes and the dress is fine." Ginny eyed Hermione's hair. "Let me sort your hair out."

"What's wrong with it?" Hemione asked gripping a lock. 

"Nothing! It just needs a little something." 

Just in time for the ball, Ginny had calmed Hermione's hair with 'Sleekeazy's Hair Potion' and given her nails a manicure. Hermione stepped into a pair of sandals and tried to balance.

"Perfect!" Ginny said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. Harry and Ron were waiting for them in the common room. Most people had already left for the Great Hall.

"Hi." Hermione greeted Ron. "Do I look okay?"

Judging by Ron's face Hermione looked more than just okay.

"Um……Yeah……You look fantastic." He stumbled, blushing furiously.

Hermione smiled and they all went down to the entrance hall, where most people were waiting to be let in.

Soon, they were all chatting happily after Dumbledore's Christmas speech. Hermione scanned the hall. Her eyes rested on Snape. He was wearing black as usual and looked deeply disgusted. Obviously he wasn't in the party spirit. She caught eye contact with him for a few seconds and turned away blushing.

Later that night Dumbledore proposed a dance where all the girls stood in one circle and the boys in a circle within the girls. Then they had to rotate partners, dancing with everybody for a minute. Hermione's heart thudded when she realised her next partner was Snape. Snape put one hand on her bare shoulder, but refrained from putting his other hand around her waist. Hermione took it and put it firmly on her waist. Then they started to waltz to the music. Hermione tried to avoid eye contact, but felt herself melt under his intense gaze. She had never felt so thrilled in her life. His eyes were locked on hers and she felt hot and tingly all over. Snape's hand slipped down to her hip and he blushed taking it away.

The rest of the night went in a blur and Hermione went to bed exhausted. That dance with Snape had confirmed one thing. She definitely had one hell of a crush on him.

How was she going to handle it?

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Also what could be improved!


	4. Mysteries

Chapter four  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Thankyou to my beta Atalaya and the help with this chapter she gave me.  
  
Hermione sat at breakfast feeling in quite a good mood. It was the Monday after the Yule Ball. She was still on a high from dancing with Snape. Hermione looked up at the teacher's table. Snape wasn't there. Strange, she thought. He never usually missed breakfast. Mentally shrugging she turned to Ron and Harry who were engaged in an animated conversation about Quidditch. Well...Ron was. Harry had a glazed look in his eye and wasn't even looking at Ron. Hermione followed his gaze and came to rest at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was talking smugly to Crabbe and Goyle. Obviously about his Quidditch triumph. Why was Harry staring at him though? Even if they were enemies, Malfoy didn't stare at him all the time. The people who were leaving for Christmas got up at the Signal from Dumbledore and congregated in the entrance hall. Malfoy got up and Hermione could have sworn she saw panic pass across Harry's face, even if it was brief. Hermione frowned and returned to her breakfast.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I might start on that Potions project." Hermione said vaguely.  
  
"Already? We've got three weeks." Ron said indignantly.   
  
"No time like the present." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione made her way up to Gryffindor tower and collected her Potions project from her dormitory. She sat at a table and started work. People were giving her strange looks. Obviously the rumour, well not exactly rumour, about her liking Snape was still circulating.   
  
On Christmas morning Hermione sat on her bed surrounded by presents. She had the normal Honeydukes chocolate form Mrs Weasley and some Bertie Botts Every flavour beans from Ron and Harry. Then she came to a parcel wrapped plainly with no tag attached to it. Frowning she opened it. An oblong box fell out. Opening it, a shimmering gold chain slithered into her lap. It was a heart shaped locket. That's odd, she thought. Who would send her such an expensive present? She tried to pry open the locket, but it was firmly shut. Turning it over in her hand she caught a glimpse of something inscribed on the back of the heart. It was HG. She gasped. Her initials. She put it round her neck and under her shirt. She wasn't sure if she wanted to show it to anyone just yet.  
  
The Christmas holidays went by without much hassle, except for the confusing fact about the locket. Their first lesson back was Potions. Snape told them about the practical side of their projects and sorted them into pairs.  
  
"Miss Granger, you can partner Mr. Malfoy." Snape said vindictively. Hermione inwardly groaned and went to take the vacant seat next to Malfoy's smug posterior.   
  
"Granger." Malfoy sneered. Hermione looked away and Snape continued speaking.   
  
"Now...I would like you to start discussing the Potion you intend to study and make notes of its properties." Snape said succinctly.  
  
Hermione went to fetch a bottle of Veritaserum from Snape's desk. She looked at Snape and her mind went fuzzy. She thought about his hands on her waist like they were at the Yule Ball and imagined his lips on hers, warm and moist.   
  
CRASH!  
  
Hermione had tripped and the bottle of Veritaserum had gone all over the floor.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape came to the scene, his robes billowing ominously around him. The class fell silent. "That was the last bottle of Veritaserum. We will have to go through lengthy Ministry inspections to get anymore. Explain."  
  
Hermione's face drained of colour. How was she going to explain that he was the reason she had acted foolishly?  
  
"I...Um...I'm sorry Professor I can't explain." Hermione said quietly.   
  
"Right. Detention. For a month. I cannot tolerate such foolishness. You and Mr Malfoy will have to work on a different Potion, which no doubt won't get you as many marks." Snape glared at her as Hermione resumed her place next to Malfoy.  
  
"Nice one Granger." Malfoy scowled sarcastically at her. "Why did you have to go and drop it?"  
  
"I'm...S...Sorry." Hermione stuttered. She had detention for a month and she wouldn't get as many marks! This crush on Snape was not doing her any good. She was going to have to pull herself together once and for all.   
  
"Well that's not good enough." Malfoy sulkily folded his arms over his chest. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think that instead of studying a potion that's already been brewed we could brew a different form of the memory potion and study that." Hermione suggested to a disinterested Malfoy. He seemed to be watching Harry who was distinctly arguing with his partner Goyle. Hermione continued despite this. "This would obviously get us more marks than studying a normal potion."  
  
"Yes alright Granger. We'll do that." Malfoy eventually agreed sounding quite bored.  
  
After the lesson Hermione stayed behind to sort out her first detention with Snape.  
  
"You do realise the seriousness of the situation Miss Granger?" Snape stood before her with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione looked at the floor, too ashamed to permit eye contact.  
  
"You will serve your first detention tomorrow night at eight. You are to come here." Snape told her. Hermione nodded, picked up her bag and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus Snape paced his private quarters. He was getting mixed feelings about the Granger girl. Ever since their dance at the Yule Ball he had felt differently towards her. He couldn't quite place what it was though. He sighed. It was nearly eight and Hermione would be waiting in the Potion's classroom to find out what her detention was.  
  
He left his quarters and entered the classroom. Hermione was there, looking nervously around.  
  
"Right, Miss Granger." Snape folded his arms. "I would like you to start scrubbing the tables."  
  
Snape observed her. She looked flustered and her breathing was faster than normal. Ignoring it he gave her a bucket of soapy water and a cloth.  
  
She got to work without a word.  
  
Snape watched her work and couldn't help but feel a slight flicker of desire build up inside him. He shook his head. What was he thinking? She was a student. Just a student that he had danced with at the Yule Ball. Nothing more.  
  
"You've missed a spot!" Snape pointed to the table Hermione was working on. Grumbling to herself, Hermione put the cloth in the bucket and slapped it on the table. Her gold locket fell around her neck and glinted in the dungeon light.  
  
It caught Snape's eye. Intriguing he thought. She must have got it for Christmas. No doubt from that Ron Weasley.  
  
Why should he be jealous? Get a grip on yourself Severus!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Ulterior Motives

Chapter five  
  
Hermione, her back aching badly, trudged up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. She massaged the small of her back and absent- mindly fingered her golden locket. The mystery of who had given it to her was becoming a burden. Who would give her a heart shaped locket with her initials inscribed on it? A thought crossed her mind. Snape? No, of course he wouldn't. If anyone was against student-teacher relationships it was him. Hermione tried to undo it, but it wouldn't open. Sighing, she left it hidden under her robes.   
  
"Gillyweed." Hermione said when she got to the portrait door. It swung open and she stepped inside. Ron was sitting at a table doing some Divination homework, so Hermione sat with him.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Quidditch practise." Ron muttered.   
  
Hermione didn't reply; instead going up to her dormitory to collect her Potions work. She dumped it on the table and sat down again. Because she'd smashed the last bottle of Veritaserum she was going to have to brew her own memory potion and study that. Add to the fact she had to partner Draco Malfoy she now dreaded Potions classes.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry walked across the common, broom over his shoulder. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" She asked anxiously. His face was flushed and he seemed to be out of breath more than he normally was after Quidditch practise. He sat at the table.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." He said breathlessly.   
  
"Right." Hermione said, not quite sure what to think.   
  
The next morning Hermione sat next to Draco Malfoy in Potions. Snape told them to begin work.  
  
"I have drawn up a plan of how to brew this memory Potion." Hermione pulled the notes out of her folder and spread them on the table. Draco looked at them without interest.   
  
"Right, so what do we have to do?" He asked, his eyes wandering across the room.  
  
"We have to brew this Potion." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
Snape walked up to them and viewed Hermione's ingredient list for the Memory Potion.   
  
"Very good, Miss Granger. I think you'll do well on this assignment." Then he strode off to criticise Neville and Millicent's work. Hermione smiled. Why in Merlin's name was Snape being nice to her? She turned to Malfoy who sneered.  
  
"What?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Nothing." He turned away and started to copy out her notes.  
  
Snape looked at Hermione out the corner of his eye. He didn't know why he had said what he had, but he was worried about her if he was honest. That locket he'd seen around her neck at her detention had aroused his suspicions. She'd obviously got as a Christmas present. He was always wary about presents. You could never be too careful about who was giving it to you or what the gifts ulterior motive was. He supposed he was just being paranoid as usual. Maybe he'd question Granger on it in her detention that night. After all he was only interested to know how she had acquired it.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione entered the Potions classroom that night for her second detention of the month.  
  
"Ah...Miss Granger. I need to speak to with you about something." Snape said to her.  
  
Hermione felt her heat sink. Was it to do with her grades and that bottle of veritaserum fiasco?   
  
"Yes what is it Professor?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"That locket around your neck. Where did you get it from?"   
  
Hermione fingered the locket and looked up at Snape.  
  
"I got it for Christmas."  
  
"I see. You gave it to you?"   
  
Hermione considered her answer. Should she tell him she didn't know who had given it to her? Or be truthful? It wouldn't hurt if she told him would it?  
  
She shifted uncomfortably on the spot.   
  
"Well Miss Granger?" Snape asked impatiently.   
  
"I don't know who gave it to me." Hermione answered quietly.   
  
"Right. Give me the locket." Snape said. He would have to have it tested for hexes. He couldn't let her walk around with something around her neck that might possibly be dangerous.  
  
Hermione went to protest but then thought better of it. Snape brushed her hair off her neck and tried to undo the clasp. Hermione shivered as she felt Snape's elegant hands lightly caress her skin. Stop it! Snape would surely detect something if she didn't get a grip on herself soon.  
  
"It won't come off." Snape informed Hermione.  
  
"I had similar trouble with it earlier Professor." Hermione turned to face him.  
  
Snape frowned. "This is serious Miss Granger."   
  
Hermione stayed silent. What kind of serious did he mean?  
  
"I will have to inform Dumbledore on this matter. Your detention has been cancelled. Goodnight Miss Granger."  
  
Snape walked out of the classroom, leaving a baffled Hermione standing stock-still, not daring to move. Why was it serious? What would Dumbledore do? So many questions screamed at her. Right, she would stay calm and go back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Upon entering the Gryffindor common room Ron came up to her.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Um...no." Hermione said vaguely and sat down in a chair by the fire feeling dazed.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Ro asked, sitting beside her.  
  
Perhaps it would do her good to tell Ron. He might flip though. He was good at doing that. She didn't really have much choice on the matter though.  
  
"This locket..." Hermione pulled it out from under her robes, " I got it for Christmas."  
  
Ron looked at it blankly. "What's so odd about that?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know who gave it to me and it's got my initials inscribed on it."   
  
Ron looked at the gleaming initials that were on the back of the locket.  
  
"Hmmm...It's in the shape of a heart." Ron looked Hermione in the eye, vaguely disgusted.  
  
"I didn't ask for it to be a heart!" Hermione said, losing her temper.   
  
"Sorry." Ron mumbled.  
  
"It's okay...it's just I can't get it off." Hermione told him.  
  
Ron frowned. "What do you mean you can't get it off?"  
  
"The clasp is jammed somehow." Hermione said irritably.  
  
"Oh. Let me try and get it off for you." Ron offered, blushing.  
  
"Snape's already tried. He can't either." Hermione said.  
  
"Snape?" Ron asked incredulously. "That greasy git?"  
  
"Yes Ron. 'That greasy git.' He seems to think something is up. He went to Dumbledore about it. That's why I'm back from detention early."  
  
"Something's up?" Ron echoed, as soon as Harry walked nonchalantly through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey." He said to them, sitting in a chair opposite. Hermione and Ron looked blankly at him for a split second.  
  
"Hello Stranger." Ron said, coming back to reality. "Where have you been?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Here and there."  
  
"Oh right." Ron stared at him. "Have you got it together with Cho?"  
  
Harry looked vacant. "Cho? No...I haven't."  
  
"Oh, it's just you're never around anymore...I just thought..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Yes...well...there's an easy explanation to all that..." Harry cleared his throat.   
  
"Are you feeling okay Harry?" Hermione sat forward, temporarily forgetting her problem as concern for her friend took over. "Your voice sounds awful."  
  
"Does it?" Harry blushed. "Well...better be off. I have some Potions work to complete."   
  
"Okay." Hermione blinked and watched as he went in the direction off his dormitory.  
  
"Strange." Ron shook his head and turned back to Hermione. "I better be off too. I have heaps of homework to catch up on."  
  
"But I haven't fin..." Hermione gave up as Ron trudged up the same stairs as Harry had.  
  
She slumped back in the sofa. Dumbledore would surely summon her if he had made any progress with the mystery of the locket. Hermione decided to go and work on her Potions assignment.  
  
Sitting on her bed, chewing her quill, Hermione looked around in thought. Suddenly a bright white light appeared from no where. She dropped her quill and shielded her eyes from it with her arm. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips. Should she alert someone about this? Maybe it was something to do with the locket. No...it could be. Forgetting it had happened, Hermione continued with her Potions project and fell asleep mid sentence.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione awoke during the night to be nearly blinded by the white light surrounding her. She cried out as it stung her eyes and tried to close them against the blinding light. She covered her eyes with her arms once more and then heard a voice.  
  
"Don't move, Miss Granger!"  
  
"W...What?" Hermione didn't hear and he tried to get off the bed, only to be catapulted headfirst through the portal of light.  
  
She landed with a dull thump on some barren wasteland.  
  
Then she heard the icy voice. It struck right in the very centre of her heart and she gasped, feeling as if she'd been stripped of breath.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione looked up, but couldn't see a thing. She was surrounded by darkness and when she went to stand up, a hot pain seared through her body.  
  
"Don't try and move. It will only worsen the pain."  
  
Hermione once again gasped at the icy chill the voice gave her.  
  
"Wh...o...o..." Hermione stumbled. A great pain shot down her throat. She tried to speak again, but it only made it worse, making her grab her neck in pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Granger. I will take great care of you."  
  
Hermione lay on the floor panting for breath. Somehow she seriously doubted that.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay! Tell me what you think. I'm away for the next fortnight, so expect a long, long chapter when I return! 


End file.
